iitkgpfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/Departments/Geology
'''Head of the Department : Prof. '''B Mishra Introduction: Started in 1952, the department expanded to allied areas of applied geology, geochemistry and exploration geophysics. The department recorded commanding achievements through collaborative work with various organisations like ONGC, GSI, OIL, AEC, HCL, HZL. The sponsored projects undertaken by the department include resource mapping, seismic studies, land restoration, fly-ash management and consultancy projects in ground water assessment, and study of trace element concentration in rivers. Programmes Programme: M.Sc. in Geological Sciences Programme: M.Sc. in Geophysics Duration: 2 years. Programme: Integrated M.Sc. in Applied Geology Duration: 5 years. Programme: Integrated M.Sc. in Exploration Geophysics Duration: 5 years. Programme: MS (Geology & Geophysics) Programme: M.Tech. - Applied Geology Duration: 2 years. Programme: M.Tech. - Computational Seismology Duration: 2 years. Programme: Ph.D. (Geology & Geophysics) Research Areas: Structural Geology Stable isotope Geochemistry Low temperature geochemistry Radiogenic isotope geochemistry Paleoclimatology weathering of organic rich sediments, carbon cycle and trace metal budgets Environmental Geochemistry Waste Characterization & Utilization NUCLEAR GEOPHYSICS AND ENVIRONMENTAL RADIOACTIVITY Ore Geology, Crustal Fluids, Computer Applications Earthquake Seismology Engineering Geology Rock Mechanics Sedimentology,Basin Tectonics Earthquake and Engineering Seismology Seismic Hazard Assessment & Microzonation Seismic Prospecting & Signal Processing Geophysical Tomography Computational Geophysics Microtectonics Continental Tectonics Palaeoclimatology and Palaeoecology Paleoclimatology, Paleoceanography, Marine Micropaleontology, Marine Geolog Near Surface Geophysics and elastic thickness RemoteSensing Analysis of Geological and Geophysical Data Vertebrate Paleobiology and Gondwana sedimentation Metamorphic Petrology Tectonics Seismology Gravity & Magnetic Methods of Prospecting Mineralogy Petrology Sedimentology Hydrocarbon Exploration Isotope Hydrology Facilities AAS with FIAS Aerial Photo Soil Survey Assessment of groundwater potential in any region Characterization of earth materials ( rock, soil, water) Chemical (Major and trace elements by XRF, AAS) DC signal averaging Resistivity Meter for identification of water bearing horizons DTA - DSC Facilities for examination of crushed ore/mineral products Fluid Inclusion Heating-cum-Freezing Stage Fluids in minerals ( Heat-treating stage) Gas-Chromatograph with TOC Analyzer Geophysical Tomography Induced Polarization Equipment Laser Raman Spectrometer Magnetic anomaly detection equipment Magnetotelluric Equipment to estimation of the electrical conductivity of the crust and upper mantle Mcseis160 12/24 channel Seismograph Model studies on seismic waves to analyse artificial earthquakes and blasts Particle size analyser Petrographic (Petrological Research Microscopes) Radiometric prospecting and assaying in naturally occurring materials. Strong motion seismology and microzonation Testing of gemstones Testing of water quality Theme-extraction from Imagery and utilization for the evaluation of natural resources Thermal (DTA / DSC) UV-Vis Spectrophotometer Vibracorer for getting undisturbed cores of unconsolidated sediments X-ray diffractometer for mineral phase analysis X-ray fluorescence spectrometer for rock, ore, soil refractory etc. analys Seismology, Microzonation, Seismic prospecting Sponsored Projects Project Name : Isostatic compensation mechanisms of continental regimes based on application of wavelet Principal Investigator : Rajesh R.Nair Sponsor : ISIRD, IIT Kharagpur Project Name : Investigation of alteration of cosmic dust particles: Implications for interpretation of 187Os/188Os records in marine sediments and estimates for acc Principal Investigator : Dr. Tarun K. Dalai Sponsor : Department of Space funded PLANEX Program, Physical Research Laboratory Project Name : NATIONAL FACILITY ON STABLE ISOTOPE GEOCHEMISTRY, INDIAN INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY, KHARAGPUR Principal Investigator : ANINDYA SARKAR Sponsor : DST, GOVT. OF INDIA Project Name : Tectonothermal evolution of polycyclic granulite enclaves in amphibolites from the Sandmata complex,Rajasthan : constraints from P-T evolution, petrog Principal Investigator : Dr. Santanu Kumar Bhowmik, Asso Prof. Sponsor : DST Project Name : Coastal sedimentary archives of Tsunami affected Eastern Indian Coast using high resolution Geophysical records Principal Investigator : Rajesh R.Nair Sponsor : INCOIS, Hyderabad Project Name : Spatio spectral localization of isostatic coherence anisotropy of 90 degree East ridge Principal Investigator : Rajesh R.Nair Sponsor : Ministry of Earth Science Project Name : The exhumation factor in the genesis of inverted metamorphic sequences - an evaluation from structure, metamorphism, fluid inlcusion and earthquakes i Principal Investigator : Saibal Gupta Sponsor : DST Project Name : The exhumation factor in the genesis of inverted metamorphic sequences - an evaluation from structure, metamorphism, fluid inlcusion and earthquakes.. Principal Investigator : S. Gupta Sponsor : DST Project Name : A comparitive structural analysis of Lonar and Ramgarh Craters for observations on impact structures on hard and soft-target rocks, and geochemical an Principal Investigator : Debashish Sengupta Sponsor : PLANEX, Physical Research Laboratory, Ahmedabad Project Name : Global Seismic Monitoring by Broadband Seismological Observatory at IIT Kharagpur (GSM) Principal Investigator : Prof. Sankar Kumar Nath Sponsor : Ministry of Earth Sciences Project Name : Microzonation of Sikkim Region (MCZ) Principal Investigator : Prof. Sankar Kumar Nath Sponsor : Department of Science and Technology(earlier) Now Ministry of Earth Sciences Project Name : Create Infrastructure Facilities and Additional Provisions needed for sustaining a 24-Month M.Tech. Programme in Computational Seismology (SMS) Principal Investigator : Prof. Sankar Kumar Nath Sponsor : Department of Science and Technology(earlier) Now Ministry of Earth Sciences Project Name : National Capacity Building in Earthquake Engineering (EER) Principal Investigator : Prof. Sankar Kumar Nath Sponsor : Ministry of Home Affairs Project Name : UTILIZATION OF HYPERSPECTRAL DATA IN GEOLOGICAL INVESTIGATIONS/MAPPING FOR MINERAL EXPLORATION Principal Investigator : M K Panigrahi Sponsor : Department of Space (Space Aplication Centre, Ahmedabad) Project Name : Investigation of the Deep Seismic Structure in the Foreland of the Himalayan Collision Zone in Eastern India. Principal Investigator : Dr. Supriyo Mitra Sponsor : ISIRD, SRIC Project Name : Geochemical and fluid inclusion studies on the Malanjkhand granitoid complex: Implications for ore genesis and crustal evolution Principal Investigator : M.K.Panigrahi Sponsor : DST Project Name : Broadband seismometry in the north-east region with special emphasis to Guwahati for seismic hazard assessment Principal Investigator : Dr. William K. Mohanty Sponsor : Department of Science and Technology, Government of India Project Name : APPLICATION OF FRACTALS & CHAOTIC DYNAMICS TO STUDY GEODYNAMICS OF THE HIMALAYAN EARTHQUAKES OF NORTH WEST INDIA Principal Investigator : Dr PARESH NATH SINGHA ROY Sponsor : ISIRD, SRIC, IIT KHARAGPUR Project Name : Broadband Seismometry in the Northeast Region with Special Emphasis to Guwahati for Seismic Hazard Assessment Principal Investigator : Dr. W. K. Mohanty Sponsor : DST Project Name : Tectono-metamorphic evolution of the Higher Himalayan rocks of Western (Kemeng Corridor) and eastern Arunachal Pradesh: A comparative Study Principal Investigator : Santanu Kumar Bhowmik Sponsor : DST Project Name : Establishment of Electron Probe Micro Analyzer (EPMA)-National Facility IIT, Kharagpur Principal Investigator : Prof. Abhijit Bhattacharyya Sponsor : DST Project Name : Carbon isotope studies of graphite and coexisting carbonate in Eastern Ghat, Orissa: implication to the source of graphite and temperature of metamorp Principal Investigator : Dr. Prasanta Sanyal Sponsor : SRIC/ISRD Project Name : Re-Os isotope systematics of organic-rich sediments of the Upper Vindhyan Supergroup: Chronology, interbasinal correlation and seawater records Principal Investigator : Tarun K. Dalai Sponsor : SRIC (ISIRD), IIT Project Name : 3-Dimensional imaging of the lithosphere and active deformation across Sikkim-Darjeeling Himalaya and a comparison with NW-Himalaya Principal Investigator : Dr. Supriyo Mitra Sponsor : Deep Continental Studies (DCS) - Department of Science and Technology (DST) Project Name : Rhenium-Osmium isotope systematics of organic-rich sediments of the Upper Vindhyan Supergroup: Chronology, interbasinal correlation and records of Osm Principal Investigator : Tarun K. Dalai Sponsor : ISIRD, IIT Kharagpur Project Name : Geophysical Survey using gravity and magnetic methods in south Purulia Shear Zone Principal Investigator : S.P. Sharma Sponsor : Atomic mineral Directorate, BRNS, Govt of India Project Name : Contrasting Styles Of Exhumation Of Monocyclic And Polycyclic Granulites From The Sausar Mobile Belt In Central India: Constraints From Metamorphic P- Principal Investigator : Santanu Kumar Bhowmik Sponsor : DST Project Name : FIST-II Principal Investigator : Head, Dept of Geology and Geophysics Sponsor : DST Govt of India Project Name : Investigation of the basement structure of the Bengal Basin using Gravity and Seismic data Principal Investigator : Dr. P. Sengupta Sponsor : ISIRD, IIT KHARAGPUR Project Name : Genetic modeling of orogenic gold deposits in the Dharwar Craton: constraints from metamorphism, ore mineralogy and fluid evolution Principal Investigator : Biswajit Mishra Sponsor : Department of Science & Technology, New Delhi Project Name : Establishment of Electron Probe Micro-Analyzer (EPMA)-National Facility at IIT Kharagpur Principal Investigator : Prof. A. Bhattacharya Sponsor : Department of Science & Technology, New Delhi Project Name : The exhumation factor in the genesis of inverted metamorphic sequences - an evaluation from structure, metamorphism, Principal Investigator : Dr. Saibal Gupta Sponsor : Department of Science & Technology Project Name : Mesozoic Gondwana vertebrates from Madhya Pradesh, India: an integrated study on paleobiology Principal Investigator : Sanghamitra Ray Sponsor : Department of Science and Technology, New Delhi Project Name : The relationship between anisotropy of magnetic susceptibility, strength anisotropy and microstructure in rocks devoid of mesoscopic foliations Principal Investigator : M. A. Mamtani Sponsor : Department of Science and Technology Project Name : Reconstruction of monsoonal rainfall from the late Quaternary Himalayan foreland sediments by Stable Isotope tracers: implications to climate forcing Principal Investigator : Prasanta Sanyal Sponsor : Department Of Science and Technology, India Project Name : Quantitative assessment of weathering grades of rock materials Principal Investigator : A. Basu Sponsor : ISIRD, IIT Kharagpur Project Name : First Order Seismic Microzonation of Kolkata Area Based on Deep & Shallow Geotechnical and Geophysical Investigations Principal Investigator : Prof. Debasis Roy (CE) Sponsor : Ministry of Earth Sciences (MoES) On-Going Consultancy Projects Project Name : Electrical resistivity survey for delineation of Limestone formation around Chaibasa - Jharkhand Client : Madras Cement Consultant : S.P. Sharma Project Name : Laser Raman Microspectrometry Analysis Client : Industry, Academic and Governmental Organizations Consultant : Dr. B. Mishra Co-consultant(s) : Dr. M. K. Panigrahi Project Name : Magnetic Laboratory Maintenance Project (MLMP) Client : Various Government and Private agencies Consultant : Manish A. Mamtani Project Name : Resistivity Survey for installation for deep tube-well at Kharikamathani Client : PHED , Govt of West Bengal Consultant : S.P. Sharma Reference: http://www.iitkgp.ac.in/departments/home.php?deptcode=MG